


growing up to love you

by endlesslytea



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Growing Up, Slow Burn, a mess full of love!, i have no idea how to tag this, some bumbleby because of course, takes place in every volume, the journey of how weiss and ruby fell in love, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22739776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlesslytea/pseuds/endlesslytea
Summary: Weiss didn't like Ruby Rose. At least, not when they first met.But things always changed, and Weiss was not ready for it.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 8
Kudos: 152





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a mess of feelings, i hope you like it

Weiss didn't like Ruby Rose. At least, not when they first met.

Ruby was reckless, and childish, and clumsy, and not a good leader. And she was only fifteen. Weiss had been training for more time, she _deserved_ to be team RWBY's leader. It would be... team WYBR. Yes, that was good.

_That was terrible._

And Ruby was persistent. She wanted to be friends so bad with everyone, to be accepted, to be liked...

That was when it striked her: Ruby reminded Weiss of herself.

And, well, Ruby wasn't _that_ bad at fighting, and she did seemed to have her mind in the right place. 

So Weiss decided to give her a chance.

When Winter asked, Weiss called Yang and Blake her friends. She also said Ruby was her friend, which felt weird at first, but then it really wasn't.

She had become a little fond of the young girl. Getting to know Ruby was like spending time with a dog: at first they might be too active and playful, but with time you saw that when they calmed down, they were actually genuinely friendly.

When she explained her logic to Blake, the girl looked at her with disgust.

" _Why_ would you compare Ruby to a _dog_?" She asked, and Weiss realized what a dumb comparison that was. Ruby was a human, not a dog.

But the analogy came to the right point: now that Weiss knew her, she enjoyed her company.

Blake and Yang would leave some afternoons, maybe for most of the weekend, which meant that Weiss had to stay with Ruby.

Of course, she had other friends, and so did Ruby. They could spend time together, with others.

But they still stayed in their room, Ruby playing some games, Weiss reading; just sharing space.

"Why don't you go out with team JNPR?" Asked Weiss once. Ruby looked at her with a smile.

"I could, but I like spending time with you!"

"We aren't even sitting close."

"We don't need to."

That was fine. Weiss enjoyed sharing a space with her partner.

Team RWBY's trainings were exhausted, and that was on Ruby. She wasn't afraid to push them, even if she felt guilty after.

"I'm sorry!" The leader repeated. She had accidentally pushed Weiss when trying to dodge Blake's attack.

"It wasn't your fault, Ruby."

"But I pushed you all too hard, which make Blake throw out of balance, and made me dodge too fast, which made you fall, which-!"

"Ruby." Weiss cut her. "It's fine."

The young leader smiled with shame and scratched the back of her head, her cheeks blushing.

"I'm just really worried for the Vytal Festival coming up." She said. "I really want us to be on our best shape."

"And we will be." Weiss hesitated. "We have a good leader."

Ruby's smile could have lightened the night. Weiss couldn't help but to think that Ruby was _kinda_ cute.

"Are you going out with Neptune today?" Asked Yang.

"I am, why?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just that Blake and I were going to a new bar in Vale, but I don't want to leave Ruby alone."

Weiss stared at her with raising an eyebrow. It was weird for her to see how the sisters treated each other. Winter, Whitley and her didn't behave like that.

"You do realize Ruby is a big girl and can spend time alone, right? And she also has friends, in case she wants to hang out with anyone."

Yang bite her lower lip. "Still..."

"Oh please, just go to your date and I'll go to mine."

That was enough for Yang's face to become a mess.

"It's not- we just-!"

But Weiss didn't care. She thought about her own words: Ruby had indeed grown up. She was more mature, more serious (when it was needed) and definitely smarter.

It was true what she had said weeks before: they were ready for the Vytal Festival thanks to their leader.

The last time she saw Ruby, she was lying in a hospital bed, full of scratches and asleep. Or maybe unconscious. Or maybe in a coma. No one knew, and if someone figured out, it was late. Weiss was already gone.

She felt guilty. _She_ was the one who had let her go up to the tower alone, and for what? Phyrra was dead, Beacon had fallen, thousands were injured.

She remembered seeing her go up, running up to the tower, and then _white_. Pure white light that made the giant grimm just stop.

And Weiss just stood there, numb, looking at the sky. When she got to her senses, she run back to the tower and found Jaune trapped, screaming and crying. 

Once she got him out, they both run, trying to get to the top of the tower, but half way they found Qrow holding Ruby in his arms. Cinder and Phyrra were dead.

She tried to write letters, but she didn't even knew where Ruby lived. She should have paid more attention, she should have been smarter...

She thought about all her friends. Blake, who had taught her so much, Yang, who was the sister she had wanted Winter to be, team JNPR, who accepted her despite her family. Everyone had been so nice to her, even if they disapproved of her father's company.

She thought about Ruby so much. She missed her, which was weird. She hated the girl at first, and now she missed her?

She realized, almost a month after the Fall, that Neptune had never crossed her mind.

She felt guilty; they had been out in a couple dates, and he was funny and charming and handsome.

The ball had been nice. The dancing, the preparation, team JNPR choreography, Blake happiness, the way Ruby walked because of her shoes...

Ugh, she couldn't even _focus_ on think about Neptune.

He was a good guy, Weiss would like to see him again sometime, but if she didn't see her team again, she might as well fall apart.

Escaping was the best thing she had done in a while. She regretted not doing it sooner, but better late than never.

The kidnaping part? Not that great. But she found Yang.

And Yang looked... different. A little more grown up, even taller than before, but skinnier, and with her right arm she had lost the spark in her eyes.

The talk with Raven was a shocking. When things seemed bad, that only made them worse. 

But it made Weiss question a lot of things. She _had_ to do something about, because she knew that whatever was going to happen in her future, Salem was going to affect it one way or another. But what did that meant for her?

Suddenly she realized that stability was not going to be easy for a long time, and it became the thing the longed the most.

She stopped breathing when she saw Ruby.

It had been a year, maybe a little more. Ruby was now 16, for sure. And Weiss herself was turning 18 in a few months.

The point: time had passed. And they all had grown up a little.

But Ruby? Oh, well. 

She was taller now, much taller. Taller than Weiss, even when she was wearing hills. Her face had widen, her jaw wasn't as round as before. 

She was much more muscular, also. Not as much as Yang or Nora, but she was _grown_. She had change.

And Weiss cried, not only because of the sisters reunion, or because of how proud she was of her partner, but because Ruby saw her, and opened her arms to _her_.

And Gods, Weiss had missed that.

Dinner was fun for the first time in months. There were people messing, Blake who was gone, and Phyrra who was _gone_.

But no one talked about them, even if it their absence was notice.

Hearing Ruby's laugh was enough to make Weiss forget about those things. Being with her friends again in general was good, of course. She had missed them all.

But when she saw Ruby, the decision of running away was even more Weiss's favorite decision ever made.

Even if things were bad, Weiss felt good. Well, not _good_ (she wasn't really having the time of her life discovering the truths of the universe), but she was in peace. She had her friends around her.

And being back again near her partner was amazing.

She missed talking to her, and it amazed her how not only Ruby looked older, but she _sounded_ older. It was sad in a way: she (all of them) had been forced to grow up after the Fall, but Ruby had owned it.

She was still silly and funny, but she had become the leader she had always been meant to be. 

She had always being smart, but Weiss notice a new maturity in her. Not only in her way of acting, but in her way of speaking and thinking.

Even in the non-fighting things, Ruby was now older and wiser, and it was a little weird to think about it.

Weiss was proud of her friend nonless.

Things got a little worst, but they won the fight and Blake was back.

And seeing Blake again was like seeing Yang: familiar, and yet different. The first thing she notice: her friend was not holding back now. 

The quiet, mysterious girl was now fighting in plain view.

She had taken her bow off, and Weiss couldn't be happy.

(She was also taller, which did _not_ made Weiss happy.)

Yang's face when seeing Blake again was something Weiss could never get off her head.

She had always joked about how close they were back in Beacon, but since her talk with Yang some days ago, she had finally understood it.

They all welcomed Blake back, and it was almost as if things were going back to how they were.

But it _wasn't_. 

Things were never going back to normal, and after Jinn showed them the truth...

It was like losing the fight before they got a chance to raise their weapons.

What was the point of anything? What were they even doing?

Ruby's hope was _annoying_. That's how the Apathy made her feel.

When they were getting away, Weiss leaned to Ruby.

"I'm sorry for those things I said."

Ruby smiled. "Don't worry, Weiss. It wasn't you." She doubted. "... Was it?"

"Of course not." She replied. "I stand by you."

"Why?"

"Because we are friends."

But as soon as words left her mouth, they felt weird.

But why? It wasn't like when they met kind of weird, it was _different_. 

Ruby smiled even more and rested her head in Weiss shoulder. 

And Weiss rested her own head on top of her partner's, and she felt calm again.

Being in a house with living people in a town with more living people was nice. Weiss had missed cities: tall buildings, lots of people, and stoves. 

The Cotta-Arc house was nice. Eating real food (not those disgusting beans) was nice. Being safe and sound, at least for a while, was very nice.

The Argus military and Maria (not helping with the situation) was not nice.

Everytime Weiss got anxious, she just thought about Ruby's words: team RWBY wasn't leaving her side.

Ruby wasn't leaving her side.

The thought alone made her feel warm.

Escaping from Atlas was still her favorite decision, which was the reason she felt the irony in going back.

She had left to find her friends, and now she was going back with them.

But things weren't that bad. They found themselves in Atlas Academy, now with licenses and training with the most important hunters and huntresses. She was reconnecting with her sister, facing his father, and she had finally gotten rid of those bangs.

But Ruby felt as far as she had ever. 

Even in the months they were apart she felt closer, because now they were near, but just not together.

And it hurt, more than Weiss would thought it would.

Why was she feeling like that?

And on top of that, Blake and Yang seemed to actually be closer than ever. And even if Weiss was happy for them, she _envy_ them.

_What was her problem?_

She should be happy for Ruby, now that they had found Penny was back. She should be happy for Ruby, now that she was the huntress she had always dreamed of being.

She _should_ be happy. Why wasn't she?

"Where are you going? I thought your mission was tomorrow." Asked Weiss when she saw Blake and Yang putting on their coats.

"It is, but we need to go and get somethings." Said Blake, her now short hair dancing around her neck as she closed her jacket.

"And maybe get some coffee on the way." Whispered Yang with a smile, making Blake blush.

Weiss rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"You two can go on your date, but get your job done."

Blake blushed even more, but Yang raised an eyebrow. “And what date are _you_ going to?"

Weiss remembered that conversation two years ago, when things were so different. That time, she had been the one messing with Yang, but now it was the other way around.

What did Yang meant? Did she meant anything in particular? Was she just joking around? Why had she brought Ruby into it?

She notice then, after Blake and Yang were already gone, that she had never mention Ruby.

Weiss sighed. Ruby was still training with Oscar, and then she was hanging out with Penny before their mission.

She couldn't remember the last time they had talked alone. Just them, together.

And Weiss felt cold.

She had to talk to Ruby. She had to tell her...

_What?_

That she missed her? What was she, six years old?

Weiss didn't even like Ruby when the first met, how could have things changed so quickly?

But they hadn't. They had grown up. Weiss was nineteen, and Ruby was seventeen. She was the age she was supposed to have to enter Beacon, and Weiss wonder, how would it be like?

If Ozpin had never let her start earlier, would they have even met? Who would be the leader?

Weiss couldn't imagine herself leading anyone now, and imagined how mad her seventeen years old self would be for even thinking that.

Weiss couldn't even _think_ about a life without Ruby.

She thought her best decision was escaping, but it wasn't: choosing to go follow Ruby was.

Thanks to her Wiess had met Blake and Yang, and all her friends. She had become a better person, a better partner, a better fighter.

Thanks to Ruby, Weiss had learned what love was.

 _What a realization_. She thought as she saw Ruby laughing and walking out of the training room with Oscar. She didn't even saw Weiss, standing with her hand raised, waiting to wave.

Weiss tried to smile, and she failed. It was okay. It was fine.

She felt cold, and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of writting a second part from Ruby's perspective, is that something anyone would care about? (I will probably do it either way)  
> Thank you so much for reading! Hope you enjoyed <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (it has a new ending now)

Ruby didn't like Weiss, but that wasn't an option: they were partners, they _had_ to be best friends.

"You don't." Said Yang leaning against the wall of their room.

"That's easy for you to say! You and Blake get along just fine!"

"Well, yeah, but we still have only known each other for, what? Two and a half weeks? Just give it so time!"

Her sister was right, and Ruby knew it. But still... 

She missed Signal. But talks with her friends were shorter every day, and she couldn't keep relying on Yang all the time, her sister deserved to be with her own friends. But still, Ruby felt alone.

And Weiss was really a pain in her ass.

_That_ night something change. Weiss had given her a sweet coffee and some nice words, and the next day she helped her with her homework.

Slowly, her partner wasn't bad. 

They become friends, or at least that was what Ruby thought.

They didn’t argue as much, Weiss didn’t complain all the time and Ruby thought they were making progress.

One night, as many nights before, Ruby got down of her bed to go and search for something to eat. She always woke up in the middle of the night with the urge to drink or eat something, and she couldn’t go back to sleep until she did.

"Could you _please_ stop moving?" Grumbled Weiss.

"Sorry, I'm going to the kitchen."

Weiss sighed and raised her head from her pillow to see her partner. "What time is it?"

"Heh... kinda, you know, 3am?"

"Gosh, Ruby! You should be sleeping!"

"I will be back in some minutes, I swear!"

"I know you will." Whispered Weiss as she pulled herself out of bed with a tired face. "I'll make sure of it."

Ruby wasn’t sure if it was a threat or what, but Weiss headed to the door in silence and made her way to kitchen, her partner following her close. Ruby found some cookies, and Weiss took the time to make herself some tea.

They ate in silence.

"Sorry I woke you up." Repeated Ruby as they were walking down the hallway, back to their room.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Stop apologizing. It better not happen again, even if it was recomforting to have some tea."

They made it to their door, but before open it, Ruby smirked.

"Is that your way of saying thank you?"

It was too dark to properly see Weiss's face. "No, you dolt."

They went back to sleep, but things like that would repeat themselves all weeks.

Now Ruby _knew_ she liked Weiss. How could she not? Weiss was amazing.

Weiss was super strong, and brave, and talented.

But she had some... _strong_ opinions.

Learning Blake was a faunus was definitely a shock, but Weiss was going too far.

"What is she is here to spy us?" 

"Are you kidding me?" Growled Yang. Ruby looked at both of them, ready to intervene if needed. "You know what? I'm going to look for her, feel free to join me when you are done being an ass."

"I am not being-!" 

But Yang was already gone. Weiss sighed.

Ruby staggered on her own feet. Things were going so well between them lately, she didn't want to ruin it, but she couldn't _not_ say anything either.

"Why are you being like this, Weiss?" She asked.

"Why am _I_ being like this? Blake is the one who lied to us!"

"Yeah, maybe, but aren't there things you rather keep?"

Weiss stared at her, frowning and biting her lip. For some seconds there was silence.

"Fine." She whispered. She headed to the door and opened it. "So? What are you waiting for?"

Ruby smiled. She really liked Weiss, and even more the person she was becoming.

The Vytal Festival came fast, and with them did the other schools.

And it was great to meet new people.

But she never thought that new people could also mean losing the ones near you.

Weiss went on a few dates with Neptune after the Ball, which was fine! Ruby was happy Weiss was happy.

"Yang." She called. The sisters were alone in their room, both they partners had gone out. Without _them_.

"Yeah?"

"Aren't you mad Blake went out with Sun?"

Yang, who was sitting in Blake's bed reading one of her books, frown. "Why would I be?"

"Because you two are best friends! Aren't you afraid she is going to make new friends and leave you?"

Her sister laughed. "Ruby! People don't have a limited number of friends, making new ones doesn't mean losing old ones!"

"But you barely talk to your friends from Signal now!"

That was enough for Yang's smile to weaken. "That's... different, Ruby."

"How?"

"The guys at Signal... they weren't my real friends. They were just people I hanged around."

Ruby was confused. "... Isn't that what you do with friends?"

"Sometimes, yeah, but friends are supposed to be people you can count on to be there for you, even when you are at your worst."

That made her think. Yang turned hear sight back to the book.

Who did Ruby count on? Yang, of course, Blake too, she thought.

Team JNPR was also great. She could count on them.

But Weiss? She wanted to think so.

"Is Blake that to you because you are partners, or because something else?" Asked Ruby. Yang took a deep breath and looked at the door.

"I had never met anyone like Blake before."

Somehow, that answered the question perfectly. Ruby got it.

She had never met anyone like Weiss either.

She really _really_ liked Weiss. She admired her a lot. 

But Ruby noticed Weiss didn't really felt the same way. Sure, the heiress didn’t hate her now, but still she always seemed to keep her at some distance. So Ruby focused on other things: the Vytal Festival.

It started well, and fun, but everything went bad quickly.

Yang, Mercury, Penny, Cider...

_Phyrra._

Ruby woke up to a cold, dark world.

Her school had been taken by grimm, Blake was gone, Weiss was too. And Yang was _broken_.

Even back in their home with their father, things seemed dark. 

"Hey, sis." She said from the door. "I got you lunch."

But Yang didn't even turned to see her.

"It's soup, you know that one they made in Beacon? Dad was able to find the recipe-"

"I'm not hungry."

Ruby swallowed. "You still need to eat."

"I don't."

"You do."

"Leave, Ruby."

But she didn't. She left the soup in the nightstand and sat in Yang's bed.

"It's Christmas tomorrow."

Yang didn't say anything.

"I had a small gift for you, I was going to give it—"

"There is _nothing_ you can give me that I want."

_It would have hurt less if she had punched her._

"That's right!” She screamed, not able to control herself. “I can't make you a new arm, but at least I'm trying to _do_ something!"

She shouldn't have raised her voice, or say those things, but Ruby was exhausted.

For the first time in weeks, Yang's voice wasn't cold, but filled with pain.

"I don't want a new arm." She cried. "I want her to come back."

Yang curled herself and hide her face. When Ruby tried to hug her, her sister pulled away.

She came back hours later, the soup cold in the nightstand, and left the present she had gotten her: the picture of team RWBY they had send their father so long ago.

That Christmas Ruby send another letter to the Schnee Dust Company, and weeks later she still got not response.

Was Weiss not getting the letters? Or was she just ignoring them?

All nights, Ruby dreamed about going to Beacon's kitchen in the middle of the night, Weiss by her side.

She continued her training alone, and when winter came to an end she left with Jaune, Nora and Ren.

Team JNPR, or what was left of it, was almost as broken as Yang. They would turn around, looking for someone who was not there. So Ruby had to put on her biggest exited smile, and be there for them.

They made it to Mistral, but it didn’t seem to solve anything.

Then Oscar appeared with Ozpin inside, but none of them brought very good news.

When Qrow left to find hunters and huntresses to help them, Ruby spend all day thinking of what to say.

She should be polite and calm to explain. Was she even the one that was going to explain _everything_? Maybe Ozpin wanted to do it.

It didn’t matter. She spend the afternoon cooking and thinking, rehearsing words in her head.

But no rehearsing prepared her to find her sister and her partner standing in the living room.

She couldn’t move. Her sister seemed so different, yet not like before the fall. There was a metal arm replacing the one she had lost. She tried to talk, to apologize. 

“I love you too.” Yang whispered, and it was enough to make Ruby cry. The sisters finally hugged, after so long.

Ruby opened her eyes to see Weiss. 

She opened her arms to her, and the heiress run to them.

Actually, Ruby would learn, Weiss was no longer a heiress.

Also, she was shorter. Could people get shorter? 

“I’m not shorter, you dolt!” Said Weiss. “ _You_ are taller.”

And then she laughed. It was so weird to see Weiss just start laughing, more when she wasn’t laughing at Ruby.

It was weird, in a beautiful way.

Weiss had changed so much. Not only she was nicer, but also she became the one who talked feelings.

She talked to Yang, something that Ruby couldn’t do for months. 

It was like Weiss had _grown_ , and Ruby was still the same.

But she couldn’t think of that now, it wasn’t the time. They had other things to do, fights to fight.

And the fight was in Heaven Academy. It was hard, even harder when she saw the people she had once thought like friends.

Mercury, Emerald and Cinder had been the bad guys since the beginning, and it made Ruby furious.

But as friends betrayed, others came back.

Blake came back.

Suddenly the faunus girl was there, in Heaven. Without her bow, her hair longer, and her weapon in hand.

She didn’t even stopped to wonder what she was doing there. She turned to see her sister.

Yang’s face? It was indescribable. She saw it all: the pain, the anger, and the hope.

But they were in the middle of the battle, ‘hellos’ would have to wait.

Even if it was hard, they won.

And team RWBY was back together! It was a dream.

Ruby and Weiss exchanged looks between Yang and Blake. Things were different.

But they hugged, so maybe different wasn’t going to be that bad after all.

Ruby woke up in the middle of the night, and remembered that Weiss had been impaled in the fight.

She hadn’t forgotten, just never really processed it.

Weiss would have _died_ if Jaune hadn’t discovered his semblance.

The thought made her eyes cloud. 

She stared at the dark ceiling in silence, tears dropping. She thought about Blake and Yang, who were barely speaking, and about the journey to Atlas ahead of them. She curled into herself and hugged the pillow.

She always woke up in the middle of the night, but since the Fall she had stopped searching for food. Instead, she would woke up and cry in the night.

There were a lot of things to cry about.

She cried to be stronger in the morning. Ruby really thought it was a good way to deal with her feelings. People needed her.

And who did she needed?

Ruby had never forgotten how much she liked Weiss, but being with her again was a daily and sudden reminder. It was just amazing how strong her partner was, she could only hope to be like her.

She wanted to be strong enough to face her demons, just like Weiss was facing hers in Atlas.

Things were bad when got there, even more after everything Jinn had told them. When Ruby choose to lie to Ironwood, she really thought she was doing the right thing, at least for now.

But things weren’t so bad then. For a few weeks, things were quiet. 

The first days, when they were waiting for their weapons, were so peaceful.

She woke up at ten and went to breakfast with her friends. They talk, they laughed a little bit. There wasn’t anything for them to do, just wait.

Some went training without weapons, to practice hand-to-hand combat, and even in Ruby knew she should practice, there was a much urgent matter:

Penny was _alive_.

It was amazing, only in her dreams she saw her and Pyrrha, but there she was now.

She cut her hair the night after they got their weapons back. Ruby ran through the hallways, looking for Weiss.

She had left their room after they got their weapons and not came back since. Maybe she was training, Ruby thought, and made her way to the training room.

“Weiss I-!” She opened the door and stopped, rose petals falling slowly. Weiss was training with Winter, as they did every day.

Ruby smiled. It was good that the sister were together again. It was really good, even if she could barely remember the last time she and her partner spoke.

So she turned around and left.

Ruby missed Weiss. A lot. Too much. So she focus on other things.

Her new job as a huntress, training, hanging out with Penny. 

She was with Weiss sometimes, they were still friends (why wouldn’t they be?) and they were partners, and part of the same team. They slept in the same room! So they coexisted.

It was fine. Completely fine. Ruby was okay.

They were getting ready for Jacques Schnee’s dinner party when Weiss locked herself in the bathroom.

“Weiss, I left my brush there!” Said Yang nocking in the door, but Weiss didn’t open.

Blake walked towards the door, and nocked carefully. “Weiss? Are you okay?”

Still, nothing. Both girls exchanged worried looks, and turned to Ruby.

‘ _Talk to her_ ’. Said Yang in silence. Ruby shook her head, but Blake was already leaving with her partner.

The leader sighed and walked to the door, biting her lip before nocking. “Weiss, everything okay there?”

Inside, the ex-heiress groaned. 

“Yes, I’m fine. I’ll be out in a moment.” She said defensively.

“Oh, no, take your time! I… I was just checking.”

She waited for some seconds, and nothing. She turned around, when she heard the door opening.

“I didn’t mean to worry you.” Whispered Weiss. “But going back to that house… I just wasn’t expecting it. Not so soon.”

The girl walked to her bed and sat. Her hair was down and her face was red, as if she had been crying, or trying not to cry.

“I’m sorry we have to go.” Said Ruby sitting by her side. “I really don’t want us too, but—”

“Don’t worry.” Said Weiss with a smile. “You said you were going to be by my side.”

Those words stung Ruby in the heart, even if Weiss didn’t meant for them to do so.

“I…” The leader bit her lip and swung her feet nervously. “I don’t know why, but we haven’t really been talking a lot lately, huh?”

Weiss shrugged. “I guess not as much.”

“Well, uh… I’m sorry about that. I didn’t mean to.”

“I didn’t either.”

“Oh, sorry, it’s not your fault!”

“Stop apologizing, Ruby!” Laughed Weiss. “It’s okay. It’s neither your or my fault: we just had other things to take care off.”

Ruby’s words left her mouth before she could think about them. “I really miss you.”

She felt her face warming up. Weiss smiled in a way she didn’t usually do.

“I didn’t go anywhere.” She said. “… but I missed you too.”

The girls looked into each other’s eyes, silver and light blue coexisting with peace and…

Weiss started to lean, and for a second Ruby thought (for a crazy second) that Weiss, maybe, was about to (somehow) _kiss_ her. But the ex-heiress hugged her tightly.

Ruby hugged her back, happy to hide her face in her partner’s neck. It surprised her how her first thought had been a kiss, and even more how she would have _kiss her back_.

The door of the room opened, but neither Ruby or Weiss jumped away from each other.

“Hey gu—oh.” Said Yang stopping in her place, making Blake crash against her back. 

“I just need to finish my hair.” Said Weiss getting up from the bed and heading back to the bathroom, this time leaving the door open.

Both Yang and Blake looked at her go, and then turned to Ruby.

Blake smirked. “So… everything okay, Ruby?”

The young girl continued to look at the bathroom door, her face red and her heart beating as fast as it did in battle. But her stomack— well, she understood the meaning of having butterflies in the stomach.

She couldn’t deny it anymore, could she?

She nodded, not really looking at her teammates.

“Yeah, everything is okay.”

When Weiss came out and they were all ready to go, she walked by Ruby’s side, and they both knew it would be okay.

After all, Ruby _really_ loved Weiss. And those feelings couldn't be bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my good people, you may wonder, 'wasn't this going to be a long fic?' It is! I just decided to write it separated, you can find it in my dashboard by the name of 'as long as i'm by your side'.   
> Thank you so much for all the beautiful comments (sorry i don't answer them, im just a mess) and i hope i see you in the new fic!


End file.
